Love Will Find A Way
by Mimihyugax
Summary: Thorin Oakenshield has only one thing on his mind - Reclaiming his homeland. Amidst all this darkness he finds love. She's a maid who against all odds happen to fall in love with a king.
1. Chapter 1

**AUTHORS NOTE:**

Hi everyone! :D So, this is the first chapter of my very first fanfiction! I have wanted to make this in a very long time now, and I'm so happy that I took the time to make it! :D This is a love story between Thorin Oakenshield and my OC Ruvina :D  
Hope you like it as much as I enjoy making it! - And please leave a review and tell me what you think :) I always want to learn more.

_Thank you and enjoy! ~_

* * *

_It all began long ago in a land far away to the east. There lied the great dwarf kingdom, Erebor. Its beauty was legened and had no equal._  
_It was ruled by the mighty Thror King under the mountain._  
_He was a great and just king, he was well-loved by the people, and there have been told many stories of his greatness._

_Thror ruled with utter surity, never doubting his house would endure, for his line laid secure in the lives of his son Thrain and grandson Thorin._  
_Before the doors of Erebor lied the city of Dale. It was acity of men and it's markets was known far and wide. Peacefull and prosperous. Everyone was happy and everything were as it should be.. Until one day... when the dragon came. It was a fire drake from the north. It was known by the name of Smaug. It burned Dale to the ground. Smashed and crashed the hole city._

_But the dragon had set his eye on an other price._

_Dragons were very found of gold, and everyone knew of the great wealth which lied in Erebor. Smaugs strength was too great for the poor dwarves. Erebor was lost. Many had died, but thanks to Thrors grandson, Thorin almost everyone got out alive._

_Robbed of their homeland, the dwarves of Erebor wandered the wilderness._

_The young dwarf prince took work where he could find it. Laboring in the villages of men. One day they wandered to their kin in the blue mounatins where they were taken in with open arms, and they had been told that they could stay as long as they wished._

_And this is where our story really begins!_

* * *

**- Ten years later-**

In the Blue Mountains lived a dwarf girl named Ruvina. She was a common dwarf and she was everything you'd expect a common dwarf girl would be - She was loyal, honourabe and had a willing heart. With other words she was the sweetest thing!  
She have lived in the blue mountains all of her life, and wasn't known to anything else. She have never been out of the city, but sometimes she dreamt herself far far away to foregin lands. She have always wanted to explore the world to see what lies beyond the blue mountains. She craved adventures, but the chance for her to leave had never seem to come, and in some way she have got herself to live with that. She have been telling herself that that was just how things are.

She lived by herself in a small cottage by a lake in the outskirts of the city.

Ruvina was trying to find a job, since she was living by herself. Her mother have kept trying to convice her that she should find a husband who can provide for her instead. Her mother was afraid that Ruvina might not make it on her own. Her mother was old, and Ruvinas father died in the battle of azabulbizar many years ago. She knew that one day Ruvina would be all alone in the world, and it would put her mind at ease to know that there was someone taking care of her. Unforunate for her mother, Ruvina was still unmarried. Not because she had any problems in finding a suitor. Ruvina was a very beautiful girl. She had long auburn hair and had it in a braiding. She liked to decorate the braidning with all sorts of things she thought were beautiful. And it did look beautiful - She had a flair for that.  
To humans she might look chubby but she was actually very skinny for a dwarf. Many men have been giving her long looks and have tried to propose to her. But she declined them all. She didn't like any of them. In fact, there have never been any one she liked. She had never been in love before, and she was almost certain that there didn't excist a one for her.

A morning she received a letter. She was so nervous that she had a little trouble opening it. When she had got the letter opened, she took a deep breath and began reading slowly.

"I got the job!" She was so happy and she jumped and laughed with the letter in her hands in pure excitment.  
This was perfect! She thought to herself.

She have got a job as a maidgirl in the castle, it wasn't a well payed job but it was a job notheless.  
There was written in the letter that she should go to the castle immediately, when she had read the message.

She was in such a hurry that she didn't even thought about how she looked. But to her luck she looked presentable.

When she arrived at the castle, she began to look around to see if she could find the guards who she was supposed to meet there. The castle was huge, she thought to herself.  
She tried to count the windows while she was waiting but she lost count at a-thousand-and-something.  
She noticed two dwarves walking nearby. They looked like they were searching for someone. They both looked very young, they may be a few years younger than herself nothing more. One of them looked over at her direction, and when he laid his eyes on her, he opened his eyes wide. Ruvina couldn't help but giggle at the dwarfs expresion. Then he called the other one over, and he started pointing at her. Oh no, what was this about? she thought to herself.

As they came closer Ruvina realized that they were much younger than she first thought. The two dwarves looked very much alike. The one who had pointed at her had long black hair, and he had only stubbles which made Ruvina sure of that he must be very young. The other one had blond hair with some braidings in it. He had a little mustache which were also braided. That were when Ruvina realized that the two dwarves were brothers.  
"Sorry to interrupt ma'am!" the dark haired one called and raised his hand as a greeting gesture.  
"But... may you perhaps be the new maid?" he asked with a cute shy smile.  
He looked right back at his brother who looked rather embarrassed,  
"What was the name again? Ravna? Reniva? No...Wait!.."  
"Ruvina" she corrected him.  
"Ah yes, that's the name!" he said as his mouth grew in a satisfied smile, then he looked back at her again,  
"So you're her?", his brother rolled his eyes,  
"What a stupid question, Kili - Of course it's her!", Ruvina giggled at the two young dwarves while they approached her. She couldn't recall but there was something about them. She couldn't stop thinking that she have seen them before. Both of them looked back at her now with a serious look and introduced themselves;  
" I'm Kili" began the dark haired one.  
"And I'm Fili", said the blonde one.  
"At your service!" said the two brothers with one voice while bowing as a friendly gesture. Ruvina recognized the names. Kili and Fili were nephews of the dwarf she was hired by! That's why she thought she had seen them before. They came to the blue mountains a couple of years ago. Their homeland had been taken by the fearsome dragon Smaug. She felt sorry for them. It must have been horrorble to loose ones home just like that. Though, Kili and Fili were too young at the time to remember. Ruvina remembered the day they arrived to the city. Nothing really happens around theese parts so when Thorin Oakenshield and his company of exiled dwarves arrived, people weren't talking about anything but that in months.  
Ruvina giggled once more, she thought they both were very cute and charming. She imitated their bow and introduced herself as well;  
"Ruvina... at your service!".

Kili and Fili explained afterwards that thet mad been sendt out to find har and escort her to the castle. Ruvina just nodded in agreement, and then the two dwarves took her arm and showed her the way to the castle.

Kili opened a door that leads to a long tunnel which was filled with beautiful ancient dwarvish carvings on the walls.  
They had to go through to get into the castle. After a while of walking, they finally arrived to a great hallway in the castle.

The walls were filled with paintings of dwarf nobles. She recognized prince Thrain and king Thror. They were both dead now. It happened in the great battle of azanulbizar that took place many years ago. Her father had been in that battle too, and he was too dead now. Ruvina didn't take the loss well, and she is still grieving for the loss of her father. The dwarves were trying to reclaim the ancient dwarf kingdom of Moria, that had been taken over by orcs. They won the battle. But lost the kingdom again a few years later. Many dwarves were beginning to think that they'll never get Moria back, because everytime they reclaim it they loose it again.

Ruvinas thoughts were interupted by Kili and Fili who told her that she had to stay in the hallway till they got back. They had to inform the staff about her arrival. Ruvina nodded and then they were gone in a blink of an eye.

A couple of minnutes later Kili and Fili arrived accompanied by and elderly looking lady. She introduced herself as the housekeeper and she told her that her name was Laila. Ruvina got the impression that Laila was a lady who took her job very seriously, and she weren't a person you could just fool around with. She gave Ruvina a stiff smile:  
"I think you'll fit in here, just fine." That was probably something she said to everyone, said Ruvina but only in her head.  
After introducing herself, she showed Ruvina the rest of the castle, and introduced Ruvina to the other staff. They seemed like nice people, and they came over to her to introduce themselves either shakng hands or bowing.

After saying hallo to everyone, she when she could get to meet the man who hired her. Shouldn't he have been the first one she got welcomed by?

"You'll get to meet him soon enough, child." said the housekeeper Laila.  
"I was just about to tell you, to deliver a message to him"  
A group of the other maids frowned and made gasping noices.  
"You shall deliver a message to- to Th-Thorin?... You don't know how lucky you are!" one of the maids got to stay after a long awkward silence.  
Ruvina looked at the girl, uncertain of the meaning of that statement. What did she mean by that? Thought Ruvina to herself. After looking at the maidgirl who didn't seem to want to answer the question, Ruvina changed to look at Laila with a confused look.  
" What I think she's trying to say is that our dear lord is very handsome... but to every girl here's misfortune, I'm afraid that our prince Thorin is not fond of the company of a lady... if you know what I mean?" Laila said with a smirk.  
Ruvina tried to keep back a smile. It was so obvious that Laila had got rejected by him. Ruvina kept that thought to herself, because she was sure that if she mentioned it, Laila would just denying everything - But she could likely imagine the scenario! Although, she had no idea of how Thorin looked like. She think that she had seen him when he arrived to the blue mountains with his people – but that was many years ago and she couldn't recall his face.

"Have you got any evidence?" asked Ruvina finally. - It seemed unlikely but she really hoped that Laila would confess and tell the story! Laila coughed and continued;  
"Every single woman in this castle, have tried to ask him out, but he had refused every single one! And let me add that a lot of those women were very pretty! No man with respect for themselves, would refuse that!". Ruvina tried to keep a laugh back. Just as she had thought.  
"Maybe he's just not interested in a relationship?", Ruvina added, she didn't knew why she suddenly found a need to defend this man she didn't even knew, maybe because she liked the expression on the housekeepers face every time she came with a good argument.  
"I find that hard to believe.", Laila said whispering. And Ruvina thought that she saw Laila blush.

There was an awkward silence for a while, until Laila spoke again;  
"He's in his chambers upstairs. I know this is a big place, and it can be a little overwhelming, but you'll get used to it in no time I'm sure".  
Laila gave her a stiff fake smile, and handed her a map where she had marked the place of Thorins chambers. She had to find the way on her own and Ruvina had a feeling that the reason why Laila didn't showed her the way, was a punishment for arguing with her, but it was all worth it, Ruvina thought.

On her way she thought of how ridiculous she thought Laila and the other maids were. She could honestly not understand why this Thorin Oakenshield was such a big deal. It's not the end of the world that he's not interested in them, and come on, how special can he possibly be? She had never been in love before, but she just couldn't imagine that one persons opinion could mean the world. That's absurd. And he doesn't sound very special of what she had heard about him. His fighting skills though should be impressive, and he should also be a very brave man. He was one of the few dwarves who survived the dragon attack. But that story doesn't tell about who he is, she thought to herself. But enough of that, she'll deliver that message, and then she'll get back to her work, and then hope she'll never have to hear about Thorin Oakenshield again. She shook her head and continued to try finding his chambers.

It was harder to find than she first thought. She lost her way twice.

Finally she stood in front of the door that should lead into Thorins chambers.  
The door stood half open and she could hear two male voices having a conversation. She couldn't hear what they talked about, just mumbling - One of them sounded rather elderly. The other voice sounded younger. The voice was full of pain and anger. That must be Thorin Ruvina thought. Ruvina concluded by the sound of his voice, the conversation was very immportant, and she didn't wanted to be rude and interrupt. She leaned up against the door trying to hear what they were talking about, but she accedently came to make a knocking noice on the door. The two voices in the room stoped the instant.

Ruvina took a hand to her mouth and walked two steps away from the door. She could feel a warm feeling in her cheeks, it only took her a few secconds to realize that she was blushing.  
" Come in...", she heard a harsh irritated voice call. For a moment she was considering to just run away and pretent nothing happened. Then she remebered the letter, she had to deliver the letter. What would the others think of her, if she couldn't complete the first task that was given to her.

She took a deep breath, hoping that it wasn't too obvious that she was blushing. She approached the door and opened it, and walked in and shut the door after her. She was looking at the floor when she turned around. She was so embarrased. But she knew that it was ridicoulus to be ashamed of. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She opened her eyes and looked up to meet Thorins gaze and then... HOLY BEARD! Two clear crystal blue eyes locked the gaze with her and she was paralized where she stood. That was the most beautiful man she has ever seen. Attached with the blue eyes there were a handsome majestic face, and he had long dark curly hair, and a handsome beard which stroked his beautiful, beautiful face!  
But who could this perfect creature be? Ruvina had forgotten all about why she were there. She had even forgotten her own name.

"I-I-I... Ehmm" was the only thing she could say. She couldn't even pronounce a real word.

The perfect creature turned around and looked at a map he held in his hands... Oh those hands... So big.. and strong.. Masculine hands... But her thoughts got interrupted by the man in front of her,  
"Have you just come here to look like a total retard or do you actually have a reason to be here? Otherwise you are wasting my time!"  
With his gaze on the map, Ruvina could clear her mind and think. It just occurred to her that the beautiful man in front of her must be Thorin, and she tried to remember why she were there.  
Suddenly she heard a laughter. It was the other voce she had heard in the room. It was an elderly looking man with white hair and beard. He looked at her with a big smile on his face with his hands placed on his stomach. - What was so funny? She thought to herself. She couldn't she what was so funny and it irritated her that she didn't knew why he was laughing.  
Suddenly she remembered the reason why she were there - the message! In a hurry she found the letter in her pocket, and held out her hand with the letter towards Thorin,  
"I...Uhm... Here!" she said and gave Thorin the letter. Thorin took his eyes from the map, and switched from looking at her and the letter. He took the letter and waved with his hand showing that she had his permission to leave. It took a while before she understood what he meant, and ran out of the door as fast as she could. She ran down the long hallway and turned at the next corner and clung to the wall.  
She leaned up against the wall and buried her face in her hands and thought of the embarrassing situation that had just happened a moment ago.  
"What's wrong with me?!" she whispered to herself. That has never happened to her before. Oh, she must have looked like a complete and utter fool! And it was especially embarrassing because it was in front of the prince! Her BOSS! And what was his problem anyway? He had no right to call her a retard! She was so mad and yet... She could never see him again, she agreed with herself. She just couldn't.  
She exhaled heavyly and led herself slid down so she sat on the stone floor. She thought of Thorin again. How beautiful she thought he was. She could still remember him clearly. His face. His voice.  
She had never felt this way about anyone. What was happening to her? Was this love?


	2. Chapter 2

**AUTHORS NOTE:**

Hi again everyone! This is the seccond chapter of my very first fanfiction! :D

I hope you'll like it and please leave a review and tell what you think - It'll mean so much to me!

Thank you and enjoy ~

* * *

Thorin stood in his chambers and waited for Balin to arrive. He was restless. He repeatedly walked back and forth in the room - What took him so long? Thorin thought to himself. He had something of great importance he wanted to discuss, and it irritated him more than anything that Balin were late. Thorin knew it wasn't right of him to be mad at Balin. He was actuallt always in time. It is just this once. This matter was just so important to him, that every little that that wents wrong annoyed him completely.

Then suddenly he heard a knocking on the door. Thorin cleared his throad and called for the person to come in – It was Balin.

The old dwarf entered and greeted his friend.

"Sorry I'm late, laddie", said Balin and gave Thorin a weak smile. Thorin and Balin stood a few meters from each other, and stared into each others eyes. None of them said anything, and they both glared at each other.

Thorin walked a few steps towards the elder dwarf, laid a hand on Balins shoulder,

" The only thing that matters is that you've come", said Thorin and gave a sincere smile. The two dwarves chuckled and held each other in a tight embrace.

Balin was the first to break the embrace and took a step back and looked upon the dwarf king.  
"You had something important you wanted to talk about?" asked Balin after a few secconds of silence. Thorin had a trubled look as if he didn't knew how to express himself. Then he looked at Balin with his eyes wide open.  
"Yes, I have", Thorin breathed heavyly and began to walk while he spoke.  
"I have asked you to come here today to tell you, that I have decided something", Balin looked at Thorin, tense for what Thorin was about to say.

Thorin stoped walking when he stood right in front of Balin, and they held each other in a gaze. Thorin had a troubled look again.

"I've decided that it is time... to reclaim our homeland". Balin looked confused at Thorin, not sure if he had truly heard what Thorin said.

"What are you saying, laddie?" whispered Balin. Thorin wrinkled his brow.

"You heard me. I'll gather the most bravest dwarves, and reach upon Erebor."

"Thorin, this is madness! The dragon will kill..." Thorin interupted before Balin could continue his sentence.  
"Rumors have begun to spread, The dragon Smaug has not been seen for sixty years! Perhaps the vast wealth of our people lies unprotected...It is time we take back Erebor!" said Thorin while clenching his fist. Balin realized that what ever he said, he couldn't convince Thorin to pull this quest off. Balin nodded in agreement.

"Very well, if you go, I'll go with you! You're my king, and one of my dearest friends. I will follow you to the end of the world if I must."  
A smile grew on the dwarf kings face. It made him happy to know, that Balin were so loyal to him that he wanted to go with him, even when he knew the great risks of the quest. Thorin pulled Balin close in a tight hug.  
"Thank you my friend! I knew I could count on you!" Balin smiled, and returned the hug. They just stood there without saying anything. Then suddenly they were interrupted by a knocking on the door. The two dwarves moved away from each other. Thorin sighed irritated. This was not a good time! He thought he had told the guards that he didn't wanted to be interupted.  
"Come in", Thorin growled.  
A maid came in. Thorin got eye-contact with the girl and their eyes got lock with each other. It was a pretty girl Thorin thought, but he quickly shook that thought away. The girl got all red in her face.  
"I-I-I... Ehhmm" the girl stuttered, which made Thorins blood boil - Who was she, daring to interrupt him in such an important matter like this? And for what? Just to stand there and stutter like a fool! He really didn't had the time or mood for this! He decided to look at his map he remembered he had in his hands. For a moment he thought if he kept looking at his map and ignored her she would disappear. But that was just wishfull thinking. He glimpsed at his map – It was a map to the lonely mountain, Erebor – his lost kingdom. There were some ancient signs on the map he couldn't read. It didn't look like dwarvish. He thought that the wizard Gandalf could read it. He had meet the wizard in The Prancing Pony in Bree about two months ago. Gandalf had encouraged him to reclaim his lost kingdom.  
Thorin shook the thought away as he remembered the situation he was in. He looked up, and the girl haven't moved an inch. That made Thorin furious -  
"Have you just come here to look like a total retard or do you actually have a reason to be here? Otherwise you are wasting my time! ". Finally the girl reacted. She looked like as if she had woken from a dream. The girl took her hands in her pockets, and pulled out a piece of paper. She reached out the piece of paper, which turned out to be a letter, to Thorin.

Thorin took it, as the girl squicked out a whisper,  
"I...uhhm...here!"  
When he got the letter in his hands he waved with his hand to show her that she could leave – The sooner that crazy woman got out of his sight the better. The girl ran fast out of the door, and in a blink of and eye she was gone. -  
"Women!" Thorin hizzed. He turned around to see Balin laughing. He must've laughed in a while, but Thorin hadn't noticed before now. Thorin looked at he old man with a unsure look. Thorin took his gaze back to the map, and said without looking at Balin,

"I fail to see what's so funny" he sounded rather careless. Banlin shook his head,  
"Heh, Thorin...Can't you see?",  
"See what?" Thorin asked still with his eyes on the map.  
"Come on, this is not the first time a woman has acted strangely around you" Thorin looked up to meet the old mans gaze. His eyes were filled with confusion,

"What do you mean?". Balin shook his head again and stoped laughing. He was serious now,  
"Don't play dumb, Thorin. The women obviously adore you.".

It took a few minnutes for Thorin to understand the meaning of the words. Then a weak smile grew on his face. What an absurd thing to say Thorin thought. Balin had obviously misunderstood the situation. That just couldn't be.  
"You're babbling, Balin.". The old dwarf walked towards Thorin and laid his hands on his shoulders,  
"I may be old, but I'm not dumb, laddie. I have eyes! I've been young once too you know? I know a love-struck woman when I see one! You would too, but your thoughts and feelings are elsewhere - you don't take notice of it!". Thorin snorted,  
" There are more important things in life than women, Balin".

Balin took his hands off Thorins shoulders and shook his head. He looked at Thorin with a sincere look,  
"You live too much in the past, laddie. Relax. Live! You of all people deserve that...". Balin waited for Thorin to interupt but he just watched him, then he decided to continue,

"You've done honorably by our people. You have built a new life for us here in the Blue Mountains, a life of peace, and plenty. A life that is worth more than all the gold in Erebor. " Balin thought that he saw some admiration in Thorins eyes, but that faded, and Thorin looked down on the floor. He had a troubled and a glimt of something Balin couldn't figure out what was. Fear?

After a moment the dwarf king glared at Balin again,  
"You of all people should know how important this is to me.", Balin straigthened,  
"And I do! But I also believe that you need to relax once in a while. Since that day.." Balin called the day the dragon came and took the Lonely Mountain for "the day", because he knew how painfull it was for Thorin to remember, "...you've done nothing but blaming yourself and not enjoyed the good things in life.". They stood silent for a couple of minutes. Balin could see the pain in Thorins eyes of the remebrence of the day his hole life changed. Balin continued as Thorin didn't seem to wanted to say anything,  
"I'm only saying that you shouldn't let an opportunity like this slip away... Erebor can wait."

After that Balin stoped mention it, since he realized Thorin didn't wanted to talk about it anymore. Silence filled the room, and none of them said anything.

An hour later Balin decided to leave, he had promised his younger brother Dwalin to help him with his training.  
Thorin and Balin said propperly goodbye. Before Balin left, Thorin grabed him by the arm and said,

"I'll think about what you said". Balin just smiled and nodded, then he left.

After closing the door Thorin stood deepened in thoughts.  
Could Balin be right? Thorin knew that Balin was right in that he havn't been thinking of anything else than revenge and reclaiming Erebor. Could it be true that women had been trying to flirt with him, but he havn't been paying attention to it? Thorin sighed - Even so, he didn't need that at the moment. He was grieving for his loss of his grandfarther and father and his brother. He had lost them all in the battle of Moria. - That pain he felt inside, that is not something a bloody woman could do anything about. A woman could not give him his familly back.

If he had been a better leader, much would have been different. His familly could have been alive. Thorin remembered the battle. The dwarven realm had been taken over by orcs. He was quite young back then. His father had finally given him some responsibility. Thorin was the leader of one of the armies, everything went well, until he saw his grandfathers head in the hands of an orc. Nothing attached, just the head. The foul creatures name was Azog the defiler. He was as white as snow. Thorin faced down the pale orc. And with his sword he chopped its hand of! The pale orc was defeated, and he never heard a word of him since.

After a while Thorin chuckled at himself. He realized how miserable he was.  
Maybe a little 'joy' and 'fun' wouldn't be such a bad idea after all.  
Balin was right about the fact that women around him had acted quite strangely. He just found it hard to believe that he was the one causing it.  
But then again, what did he had to lose if something went wrong? As Balin said, he deserved a little fun now and then.

Thorin remembered that it was his birthday in a month from now. Despite his many objections, the people of the blue mountains were celebrating the event every year with a feast - Everyone is going to be there.

Maybe he finally could use that ridiculous event to his own advantage - he should use the opportunity to try find a girl. The thought made him laugh. How ridiculous he thought it sounded. The image of himself trying to be a ladysman just occurred strangely to him.  
But although how strange he thought it sounded, he decided with himself that he wanted to give it a try. Everything that would happen - happens.

* * *

Ruvina couldn't get him out of her head. Even after a week he was still very clear to her in her mind. Every little detail were as printed in her brain. His face, voice, even his smell. The thought of him was intoxicating to her. She had told herself that she didn't wanted to see him again but actually she wanted to see him again, she HAD to see him again! She was afraid that she was going mad! But then again, what chances did she had with a king? She ws just a maidgirl - Why did she had to grow feelings for a king of all people?!

She had had a hard time concentrating on her job, because she thought of him constantly.

The other maids were beginning to notice her strange behaviour.

One day one of them decided to approach her.

"What's the matter?" she asked. Ruvina knew what she ment, but she tried to avoid it.

"N-Nothing, I'm fine", Ruvina cursed herself for her stuttering.

"Are you sure? You've been acting quite strangely the last two weeks"

Ruvina kept insisting that nothing was wrong, but the other maid didn't by that for a second, so she had to make up an excuse for her behavior. She had to think fast so it could seem convincing,

"I-I..It has just been so exhausting getting used to a new job, you know?...That's why!" The maidgirl went silent for a time, Ruvina stood impaitent and awaited the maids judgement.

"Oh sweetie! I completely understand", said the maid girl finally and Ruvina was filled with relieve. The maidgirl pulled her close in a embrace and patted her on the top of her head. Ruvina thought it was strange and she felt tempted to punch her but she didn't – As long as no one found out of her secret she was happy.

Ruvina noticed one of the other maids smiling at her and gave her a compassionate look. Ruvina thought it was funny that she pittied her, so she began to giggle.

No one talked abut Ruvinas behaviour the rest of the day.

After work the maidgirl who had given her, a conpassionate look approached her,

"Hello, pleased to meet you, my name is Anna." she said, and reached out for Ruvinas hand to shake it. Ruvina smiled and gave her, her hand.

".. And you're Ruvina, right?" Anna asked after shaking hands. Ruvina was happy she remebered her name,

"Pleased to meet you too. Aye, that's my name.", the two girls giggled.

"I fell a little ashamed that I didn't remember your name when you remember mine" Ruvina said,

"Don't be! After all, you have to remember tons of names when I only have to remember one" explained Anna with a sparkle in her eye. Ruvina already knew that she liked her.

The walked together on their way home and they talked about all sorts of things.

"I feel so sorry for you for what happened earlier." started Anna,

" I know Margery can be a little...", Anna tried to figure out what word to use.

"...overwhelming... But she's really sweet when you get to know her... Speaking of which.." Anna stoped and searched for something in her bag.  
"Aha!" she said, and from her bag she pulled out a piece of paper. She folded it out gave it to Ruvina.

"Its an invitation to the feast." she explained

"It's a celebration of the kings birthday." Anna hesitated, but she continued after a accepting nod from Ruvina,

"I thought that it might be a good opportunity to... get to know people better, so, you want to come?",

"I don't know if its a good idea..." said Ruvina with a low voice. Ruvina wasn't sure with she wanted to go, she had never been found of too large groups of people in one place.

"Oh, pleeaase! It will be so boring if you don't come!" begged Anna, and the expression on Annas face was too much for Revina to resist. She smiled,

"Okay.. I'll go". A big smile grew on Annas face.

"YAY!" she said, and embraced Ruvina.

"Thank you! Thank you!".

* * *

The sound of the tankard that got smashed down on the table made Balin make a little jump where he stood. He looked at his brother who had just finished his third tankard of mead.

"So, you want advice from me about women? Heh, to be honest, I never thought this day would come – The great Thorin Oakenshield seeks advise about women!", chuckled Dwalin, Thorin sat beside him and looked rather embarrased.

"If you order one more, then I think I've changed my mind.". Dwalin glared at Thorin,

"All right, Al right!" and he dried his mouth and beard with his sleeve.

Dwalin was Thorins best friend, and Thorin had seeked him out to get some help, he didn't knew how much expereance his best friend have hd with women but he was sure that he knew more than he did.

"So, what do you need to know from uncle Dwalin?" he said with a big smile. Thorin knew that Dwalin enjoyed that for once he was the one who was giving advice. It had always been Thorin who knew everything and Thorin who taught others. It pleased him that finally it was the other way around.

He took his arm around Thorin and screeched his shoulder teasingly. Thorin made a move with shoulder to released himself from Dwalins grip.

"I just wondered if you could tell me how to..." Thorins cheeks turned red as cherries. He was so embarrased because he had to turn to others for help.

"argh! Just tell me what you know!".

Dwalin and Balin chuckled. They both thought the situation was hillarious. - The two brothers had always seen Thorin as a fearless warior and a strong leader, and they thought it was hillarious to watch him blush when they talked about women.

"Well, rule number one.." Dwalin began with a pointing finger,

"Never ask a girl about her age! They hate that and they'll never forgive you nor will they let you forget you asked!". Thorin snorted,

"I think I can manage." Thorin whispered.

Dwalin took a deep breath and held Thorin by his shoulders and looked him deep in the eyes, and said with a low voice,

"And most importantly. Never ever play with a woman's heart. You'll regret it. You think you can manage that too?"

Thorin nodded, a little scared, he had forgotten how frightening Dwalin could be when he desired to. They looked at each other for a couple of minnues. Then Thorin smiled.

"But now you've told me what I shouldn't do. Can you also tell me what to do?" Dwalin laughed,

"Why of course! You'll find no one better for that job! But first we must have a drink!". Balin and Thorin looked at each other and rolled with their eyes. Dwalin leaned over the table, and ordered three tankards with mead. Thorin sighed, but he couldn't keep a smile away. Dwalin could always make him in a good mood, with his jolly and funny personality.

When they all three had got their tankards Dwalin lifted his tankard to make a toast.

"To Thorin Oakenshield!". He said out loud. Thorin shook his head and laughed, but he lifted his tankard too.

"And to Dwalin and Balin for being such good friends to me." he said

"To us all!" said Balin in agreement. Then they all took a sip of their tankards.


	3. Chapter 3

**AUTHORS NOTE:**

Hi everyone! :D Here is the next chapter - I hope you like it! :3

Oh! I almost forgot - I realized that I forgot tomention in the previous chapter that the begining of the story is partly from the first chapter but seen from Thorins point of view - But I know you've noticed ;) Otherwise you know that now :)

I'm so happy that so many of you have faved and wanted to follow my story - It really warms my heart and it keeps me writing ^_^

But anyway, hope you'll like this chapter and **please** leave a review and tell me what you think :3

Thank you and enjoy ~

* * *

It was a sunny afternoon. The flowers and trees were blossoming – The fresh smell of spring were lingering in the air.

Ruvina and Anna were on their way to the market in Dale. - They had agreed to go shopping for dresses for the upcoming feast, which were in a week from now.

The two girls were coming quite along. Since the day they walked home together, they have been doing that ever since. They had a lot in common. But that was only in interest - what they liked and disliked – when it came to the personal life, they didn't look anything like each other. Anna told that she came from a royal familly. Her father was a lord. Yes, I know what you might think – If she's a richgirl how come she's working as a maid? That's the same question Ruvina asked her.

" Well, it's quite a long story.." Anna said trying to change the subject - You could see that the current subject was unpleasent for her.

"Come on" Ruvina pleaded.

"I'm not going to tell anyone, I swear!". Anna looked at Ruvina with a troubled look, as if she was discussing with herslef rather to tell the story or not. Anna sighed,

"Very well. But you must promise me that you wont tell this to anyone!" she said. Ruvina nodded excited. They found a bench to sit down. Anna took Ruvinas hand in hers, and then she began,

"It all started a little over ten years ago..."

_I was a young girl in my late 90's. I was so naive... and in love. I had fallen for a merchant named Delkas. He didn't earn much and he wasn't royal at all – But I loved him. - I knew my father would be furious if he found out about us - therefore we kept our relationship a secret._

_My father was lord of the Grey Mountains, Ered Mihtrin. He was a proud man, and he did a great job keeping peace to our land and keep us protected._

_He was a good father. But like any other dwarf my father was very greedy – sometimes more than for his own good._

_He loved gambling and one day he came in a lot of debt because of it. He never told me and my mom. But I knew._

_One day my father approached me, wanted to tell me something. He told me that he and my mom had decided that I should get married soon. He had already arranged an engagement for me. I was furious. Not only because I didn't wanted to get married to anybody else but Delkas, but also because he didn't asked me first. Had I nothing to say in this matter?_

_I was so mad at my parents that I didn't talked to them in days. I tried to figure out what to do – I asked Delkas of what he thought. He said, "My darling, you know I love you more than I can ever express, but there's nothing we can do. You just have to get on with it" - I couldn't believe my own ears. Never in my life had I felt so alone – betrayed. But I've had enough. I was tired of doing everything everyone expected of me. For the first time in my life I just wanted to do what I wanted, not dependig on others opinion._

_One day when I felt brave, I approached my father. Took a deep breath and did something I never thought I would ever do. I told him about Delkas and I. I told him everything. Who he was, how we meet, and how we both felt about each other. And that I didn't wanted anyone but him._

_My father didn't say anything. Just looked at me with a hardened look. Then he waved with his hand telling me to leave, and so I did. Now he knew how I felt._

_Two hours later my mother approached me, told me that we were leaving tonight and it was by the orders of my father. He wanted us all to move in at my fiance's. I felt an anger grow inside of me. The only reason why he's doing this was because he wanted to keep me away from Delkas. I approached him, and begged him to change his mind. That I would do anything he asked - But he would not listen. He told me that I was a disgrase to the familly, and that he just tried to protect me from doing a big mistake. - Who was he to tell me about mistakes?_

"_How can love be a mistake?" I screamt furriously. My father turned around and it happened so fast - the only thing I remember was a high sound. I was a bit confused afterwards - But I realized that he had slapped me. Tears was dripping down from my cheeks. I ran as fast as I could out of the house. To Delkas. I told him everything about what happened. I told him that we had to leave now! - Delkas grabed my hand and led me to an old abandoned barn. Delkas turned around to look at me – His eyes were weat from crying. _"_I'm so sorry" he said, and I looked confused arround. Didn't realized what was happening, "What have you done?" I whispered. From the barn came out a group of my fathers guards, ready to escort me back home. Delkas had betrayed be. The sorrow I felt grow inside was a pain I can never explain. I kept asking myself why he did this.. But I never found the courage to ask him - Maybe because I was affraid for way he would say. I do not know how – But I managed to escape. - I took one of the guards horses, that were standing near by – and rode all the way to the blue mountains... Abandoning my hole life._

"And I havn't seen any of them since" said Anna and ended the story. Ruvina was breathless.

"Woaw" was the only thing she could say. She thought her life has been tough - but when she compared her life with Anna's, she realized that her life has been at lot more easy. Anna failed to keep a smile back,

"Don't pitty me. I'm fine – Really" she said with a honest tone and gave Ruvina a warm smile. Ruvina returned the gesture, but there was something she had to ask,

"Do you ever miss him? Delkas I mean", Anna stoped smiling and had a troubled look and looked away, trying to find the right words, then she breathed heavyly,

"Of course I do. And sometimes I find myself thinking about him – About what he might be doing now... " Ruvina looked a her in awe. She thought it was admiring of her, to take that situation so well – She didn't thought that she could've coped that well. Anna looked sad but then she looked at Ruvina with a big smile,

".. But that doesn't matter - I'm never going to see him again anyway. Let's go shopping as we planed!" And then Anna took Ruvina under the arm, and they walked together into the city of Dale.

There was very crowded when they entered. They had a discussion about how funny if would be if all the people were there for the same reason as them. But of course they weren't. There were many kinds of people there – Humans, elves , dwarves, famillies and friends. It was hard to move forward because there were so many. Finally they got to a boutique where they could buy dressed. Luckly there weren't many people in the shop, which made the two girls happy because they finally could breath normally and move their arms freely.

There were many different dresses. Many different colours, different length and shapes. - If they couldn't find a dress they liked here, then they couldn't find a dress anywhere. Ruvina found herself a long purple sleeveless dress. It had a "V" shaped neckline in the front and cross over-shoulder straps in the back. "This one is perfect" Ruvina whispered to herself.

Anna had a hard time finding one, because she fought all of them were very pretty – If she could, she would've brought them all. Then she finally chose a short tight black dress with long puffy sleeves with slits.

After a short time, they brought the dresses and left the store, both very satisfied with what they had found.

When they got out the streets were almost empty. There were only about ten people at least.

The rest of the day, they just walked in the streets and talked, and enjoyed each others company. When suddenly Ruvina bumped into someone. She fell backwards but didn't got hurt. But she didn't cared about herself. The only thing she could think about was the other person. - She got up as fast as she could and appoligized the other person for being clumsy.

"Oh by Mahal! I'm so sorry!" Then suddenly she realized who it was – It was Thorin Oakenshield. He was sitting on the ground and rubbed his forehead. He looked like someone who was about to yell at her when suddenly they got eye contact, and he locked eyes with her. After a few secconds he smiled.

"That's guite alright" He said, and got up by himself, still having locked eyes with Ruvina. He was still smiling, which made Ruvina shiver. She could feel a blush slowly growing in her cheeks and she smiled back at him. None of them said anything. For a moment Ruvina felt the world fall away – The only persons who were present was she and him. At least he was the only person she could think about right now - Nothing else mattered anymore. She could feel a warm fussy feeling grow inside her and her heart was pounding fast. What was wrong this her? Why did he have this effect on her? She felt a need to be closer to him, even when he was only a few steps away - The space between them was too painful for her, as if she thought that he would fade away if they kept the distance. She took one step closer to him, and he didn't seemed to mind. She could smell him now. His smell was intoxicating to her. She felt silly again. Why in the world of all people, should she fell in love with Thorin Oakenshield? If it was love she felt that is...

Her thoughts were interupted by someone was calling.

"Thorin! By Mahal! Where are you?", Ruvina reconized it as a males voice.

Thorin blushed as he realized how close they were standing. He shook his head, and took a step back and yelled,

"I'm coming, Dwalin!", he glared shortly back at Ruvina who still was just about to get back to the real world, and in a blink on an eye he was gone.

"Awh how sweet! You like him!", Anna said giggling, after a long silence. Ruvina turned around to face Anna, still blushing,

"W-What did you say?", she said partly confused and partly hoping that she had heard wrong. Anna held her hands in her sides and shook her head still giggling,

"You heard me, you like the king! When were you going to tell me, huh?" she said with a wry smirk. Ruvina blushed even more when she realized that she had heard correctly. But she wouldn't let her be so easyly outwitted,

"I don't know what you're talking about" She said almost sounding offended, and turned her face away from Anna.

Anna just giggled lowered, and nodded and accepted that Ruvina wasn't ready to talk about it yet.

* * *

Back at the castle Thorin got teased by his friends, the brothers, Dwalin and Balin. Luckly for him, they didn't saw a thing, but they made up a story for why he were gone for so long. Thorin tried to explain himself, but it just seemed to get worse.

"Oh Thorin I'm jalous! " Said Dwalin teasingly,

"The girls just follow you and jump you where ever you go!", Dwalin was almost out of breath for laughing so much. Thorin covered his eyes in embarrasment,

"For the last time, that wasn't how I said it. I told you she bumped into me.". The Fundin brothers kept laughing. Thorin made a wry smile and shook his head as he gave up trying to deffend himself.

"Was she pretty?" Dwalin asked trying to make an other joke. Thorin was silent for a time but then he chuckled,

"She was the most beautiful girl I had ever seen", Dwalin and Balin were speechless, and glared at the dwarf king almost in awe. But Dwalin couldn't keep a serious gaze for long, he had to get his joke out,

"I told you so! If she was pretty she was totally following you!".

Balin and Thorin locked eyes with each other, but none of them could keep a serious face for very long either. The room was soon filled with joy and laughter.


	4. Chapter 4

**AUTHORS NOTE:**

Hey everyone :D - So here is the next chapter for you! 

I appoligize for the longer waiting time for this one - I've had so much homework to do and exam stuff etc.

But it's worth the wait, I swear! :D

I hope you'll like it and please leave a review and tell me what you think of my story! - It will mean a lot to me"

Thank you and enjoy ~

* * *

Ruvina worked very hard and consentrated the next few days. She tried to convince Anna that she worked so much because she needed the money, but Anna knew that that wasn't the true reason - She knew that Ruvina tried not to think of Thorin that much.

It helped many times, but he was never far from her mind. She knew that she had to cast him aside. It hurted her too much to think of him. She liked him and he didn't like her back. She knew that she couldn't have him. He's royal. A king. How could she even think that she had a chance? - That she was even worthy of him? He was probably already engaged to a princess... A princess. How could she compare to that? Although if that wasn't the case, he might not even remember her. Not think of her at all. The thought made her even more depressed.

Ruvina sighed - How could she have these strong feelings for someone who she didn't even know?

Some hours later, Ruvina could hear footsteps come closer as she was cleaning the floors in the mainhall. She turned around and could see a figure coming closer to her. As it came closer she realized that it was Laila, the housekeeper. Laila came almost running towards her when she reconized her.

"Hey you!" Laila shouted

"I need you to asist in the royal chambers! As much as I wanted to, I cannot be of any assistiance. So you have to go" Ruvina froze and felt her face getting pale.

"W- why me?" Ruvina stuttered.

"Because you are after all the only one who doesn't swoon over the sight of the king... Or has that changed?" asked Laila with a wry smile.

"No, of course not." Ruvina said and shook her head, trying to make her mind clear.

"What am I suposed to do?" She asked trying to sound as calm as she could.

"The king is having a meeting with his friend, Balin... Your job is to make sure that they get everything they need " Laila said chuckling, and looked at Ruvina awaiting for her answer - Ruvina nodded,

"Of course" she said and smiled. The only thing she wanted to do right now, was to jump into a hole in the ground and never get out again, but she had to be professional.

She walked to the chambers where Thorin and the old man Balin were having their meeting. They didn't look up when she entered, which she was very grateful for, because she almost slipped one of the plates she was carring, when she glared at Thorin.

The two dwarfs looked up, when they heard the sound of a plate being put on the table in front of them. Ruvina tried to hide a giggle. Thorin glared at her, and for a moment she thought he had recogonized her, but he just looked at her as if she had said something offensive, made a silent growl and looked away again. Even though he only had looked at her for five secconds, her heart was prounding fast.

She steped away and put the other plate on another table, and took the bottle of wine which were on the plate, and found two glasses and started to fill them. Then she served the wine for Thorin and Balin, who drank it with delight as they talked.

Afterwards she started to clean up the room. She was surprised that Thorin and Balin could be so messy. Thorins clothes were lying everywhere! - She also had to change his bed linnen and make his bed.

As she was during her duties she found herself curious of what the two dwarves where talking about. But she wouldn't pry. It was none of her buisness, she thought. Even though she wanted to, she couldn't hear what they said, because they both talked very low.

Then suddenly their conversation got her attention again, when Thorin spoke louder.

"...I have to, Balin! ", he said, and hammered his hand on the table which caused both Ruvina and Balin to make a little jump. Balin shook his head and sighed.

"I can't tell you what to do, laddie. But as your advicer I will advice you not to – You'll just get disapointed.". Ruvina was tempted to ask what it was all about, but she kept silent, and walked over to the table to fill their glasses again. Thorin sighed.

"I know... but I have to give it a try... I have to find her", Ruvina felt that she could almost explode of curiousity. Who was this person that Thorins seemed to be very eager to find? Then suddenly she thought back to the other day, then she suddenly bumbed into Thorin by an accident in the marketplace. Could it be her Thorin wanted to find? She had thought she saw him smile at her that day. A warm happy feeling grew inside her, and she couldn't stop smiling. For a moment she didn't knew what she were doing, and then she came to spill some wine.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry!" she said and looked and was very embarrased. She found quickly a cloth to wipe it up with. Thorin and Balin kept silent till Ruvina had wiped it all up and left them – then they began talking again but in a more lowered voice.

"Thorin... If she's a noble from a foreign realm as you think, then she might be long gone by now"

"But what if she's not?" Thorin whispered in an irritated tone.

"Why are you so eager to find this girl you don't even know?" asked Balin, Thorin chuckled,

"Weren't you the one who told me to relax and find a woman?" The old dwarf cleared his throat,

"Well, yes! But what I meant was..." He didn't got the chance to finish his sentence. Thorin cut him off by raising his hand showing him to stop.

"That's enough! I don't care how long this will take. I'm going to find her. She is the one I want to be with". Balin said nothing. He knew that he couldn't make Thorin change his disicition. The old dwarf raised from his chair and nodded.

"Very well" he whispered to himself, and then left the room.

Now there were only Thorin and Ruvina back in the room. Ruvina was shooked about how that conversation had turned out, but she didn't show it, she just kept doing... what ever she was up to. What should she do now? Thorin think that she's a princess and he wants to find her! If he knew who she really was, he wouldn't be so eager to find her, she thought to herself. She must think of something really quickly. If Thorin find her and figure out that she's not who he thought she was, he will probably punish her for making him look like a fool.

Thorin turned around and looked at her, while she stood with her back to him.

"What do you think?" he asked her with his hoarse voice which was also something she found very atractive about him. She shook her head and turned around to look at him.

"Pardon, my lord?", she wouldn't look directly at him, she didn't wanted him to reconize her.

Thorin made a wry smile,

"I know you were listening. Are you agreeing with my advicer?" he aked, and walked closer to her.

"Speak your mind, please" he said with a soft voice.

"I- uhm – I think you may should reconsider what your advicer said...you may be disapointed of what you find", she said and got red in her face. Thorin looked at her unsure,

"And why should I be that?" he asked. Ruvina looked up; her heart was pounding fast, he was only one step away from her. They looked into each others eyes.

"Because... she may not be who you think she is" she whispered. Thorin snorted and smiled at her

"I'll never be disapointed of whatever my heart chooses" he said, and took that one step that closed the gap between them, and then he embrased her in a passionate kiss. She couldn't believe her own eyes! This was really happening. Ruvina took her hands and caressed his neck with one hand and buried her other hand in his long, soft and beautiful hair.

She could stay like that forever. This was the most perfect moment of her life! She wouldn't wish it to be any different. It was as if it was a dream. A dream.

"You can go now. I want to be alone", said Thorin with a grumpy tone. Ruvina shook her head and looked around in the room. What had happened? Did she fell asleep? She glared around in the room. Balin was gone... But what about...? The kiss? Was it something that she had imaged? It seems like it. The disapointment made Ruvina want to cry, but she didn't. Atleast it shouldn't be here. Ruvina cleared her throat,

"Your majesty" she said as a goodbye gesture, and bowed. And then she left the room.

When she got far enough, she broke down on her knees and cried. How she wanted that kiss had been real. - Oh, how she wished it had been real.

**(Later same day)**

"It will not take long. A day at least.",

"Sorry what?", said Ruvina when she realized that she hadn't been paying attention to what Anna said to her. Anna put her a hand on her sides, and looked annoyed at Ruvina.

"You have to pay more attention when I talk to you! This isn't the first time you just start daydreaming when I'm talking to you". Ruvina didn't like to see Anna being mad, and she was sincerely sorry for her behaivour.

"I'm really sorry! It won't happen again! I promise!" Ruvina said with a honest voice. Anna accepted the appoligy and smiled.

"Alright. What I said was that I'm going to leave town for a time being. There are some herbs that I need -which I can't get in the markets here in the blue mountains.", Ruvinas eyes brightened up. It was perfect! Her prayers has finally been heard!

"Can I come with you?", Ruvina asked excited.

"No. You have to stay here. You have a job remember?" Said Anna. She saw that Ruvina hung with her head, so Anna lifted Ruvinas head up by lifting in Ruvinas chin.

"So do you", whispered Ruvina in a disapointed tone, conciouly trying to avoid Annas look.

"Yes, but I've been asked personally by the citys physician to get those herps" answered Anna calmly.

"Why can't he go by himself?" asked Ruvina.

"Because he's the only physician, Ruvina. If he goes, he can't treat the sick.".

Ruvina had to think quickly. She had to make Anna taking her with her. She can't be in town when Thorin is looking after her, and she couldn't tell Anna about the conversation Thorin and Balin had earlier that day. Then she most definately wouldn't let her come with her. She would probably say something like, that she should confront Thorin and tell him about her feelings – No! That is difinately not an option... Then Ruvina suddenly got an idea,

"I – It will just be so lonely and empty when you're gone, I mean... I would miss you terriblely! Let me come with you, please!" Ruvina tried to make the biggest and most undenyable puppy-eyes towards Anna. Anna looked at Ruvina and couldn't stop laughing.

"Alright.. But we will be on our way very soon! So, if you have some things you want to take with you – you must do it now" Anna said with a lifted finger while smiling. Ruvina smiled back at Anna and hurried back home to pack a bag, and then they took off on their journey.

They are travling though this journey by horse. After a miles travel, started Ruvina to wonder about where they actually were heading, and so she asked Anna.

"We're riding to Rohan", said Anna.

"What is that?", asked Ruvina, she had never heard of that place before, since she had never been out of the blue mountains before.

"It's a kingdom of men... It's ruled by king Fengel, I don't hope we ran into him while we are there, I've heard he has a lot of temper". Ruvina wrinkled her nose – If thats true, she don't hope that either.

They arrived to Rohan at night fall. They thought that it would be much easier to get into Rohan at night, because there wouldn't be so many people, but they shouldn't get in that easy – When they arrived to the gates, the gatekeeper asked who they were. When he heard they were dwarves he refused to let them in. Ruvina got furious and yelled all sorts of curses in khuzdul at the gatekeeper. After a few minnutes Anna finally got Ruvina to calm down, and convinced her that her rage wouldn't do any good.

Anna found some papers from her bag. She explained to Ruvina that it was confirmation papers for their quest. Anna walked to the gatekeeper and gave him the papers. Ruvina looked uppon them as she was ten meters away. She was so mad at the stupid human that he wouldn't let them in because they were dwarves. It was so insulting and so NOT acceptable.

Anna suddenly looked at Ruvinas direction and waved with her hand to tell her to come, that they were allowed to enter Rohan.

When they entered Rohan it was as they expected – No one was around. They found a tavern were they could stay for the night. As told before, Ruvina had only known the Blue Mountains and therefore she had also only known dwarven taverns as well. Dwarven taverns were always merry – People were laughing and singing songs. This tavern were dark and everyone seemed to only be minding their own buisness. There was no laughing and no singing. Ruvina thought that the mood in the tavern was like being at a funeral.

An hour later Ruvina felt tired and went to the room they hired in the tavern to get some sleep. Anna wanted to sit in the tavern for a little longer, she wanted to ask the other visitors if they knew were she could find the herbs she sought, so she could find it faster tomorrow – As soon they could get away from this foul place the better. - None of them knew anything about it. Anna felt despared, but accepted it. She just have to look for it in the morning – Those people who come here are probably also too drunk to remember anything, Anna thought to herself to get in a better mood and it did.

Anna thought that she would buy a drink for herself before going to bed. A little drink before bedtime always made her sleep better at night, she thought. A hooded dwarf approached her when she stood at the bar.

" What are such a beautiful woman like you doing in a foul place like this?" the hooded dwarf asked Anna. She glared at him as she turned around to see who he was. - He wore a black cloak which was embracing his whole body – and his face was hidden by the hood.

"I'm looking for some healing herbs. Do you know where I can buy them?", asked Anna. She thought that it was strange seeing another dwarf here in a city of men. She wanted to ask him why he was there, but didn't because she thought that she would be rude if she did.

"You became a physician? Who would have thought", said the hooded dwarf and chuckled.

"Actually no. I'm getting the herbs for someone else. Do you know where I can get it?" Annas patience was almost run out, and she thought that that guy was acting really strange, but somehow she thought that she had heard that voice before.

"Do I know you?" asked Anna the hooded man who still chuckled.

"Oh, you're still so full of questions! I was affraid – But you havn't changed at all my dear Anna!", Anna froze -

"Where do you know my name from?" Who could his stranger be? Anna thought to herself.

The hooded dwarf took slowly his hood of, and revealed himself. Anna stared with her eyes wide open and took a hand to her mouth in shook.

"D- Delkas!" she whispered. It was unbelieveable, but it was him Delkas her childhood boyfriend.

"Aye it's me" he said with a wry smile. He walked closer to her and took her hand,

"I've missed you" he whispered and kissed her hand. Anna felt a fire grow inside her, and she pulled her hand away quickly,

"How dare you?" she said.

"After al these years you'd thought that I had forgotten didn't you?" she growled at Delkas. She could feel the tears coming.

"Anna you don't understand! If you would just let me explain then I.." Delkas didn't got to finish his sentence before Anna cut him of.

"No! You don't understand!" Anna tried to fight back the tears but she couldn't.

"I thought it should have been you and me, but you betrayed me. You didn't love me!"

"By Mahal! I loved you!, Anna! I still love you!" Delkas said and pulled Anna into a close embrace,

"If you just will let me show it to you", he whispered into her ear, but Anna pushed him away, still with her eyes full of tears.

"You had your chance, but you blew it! I don't want to see you ever again!"Anna shouted at Delkas, and ran up to her and Ruvinas room and slammed the door.

Delkas looked up at the shout door in despair. He sat down on one of the bar chairs and buried his head in his hand.

* * *

After shouting the door, Anna laid down on her bed and sighed in despair.


End file.
